Dear Diary or Journal
by DragonCrazy
Summary: Dear journal, not diary, Let's make this quick. I've got limited time, you know. So, anyway, this is a manly, sophisticated journal written only to- make himself look manly in front of Evans- shut up Padfoot! A series of journal/diary entries from various HP characters, all because of Divination. Will be all eras, including Maruaders, Voldemort, Dumbledore, Golden Trio, Next Gen.
1. James Potter

**A/N: Hope you enjoy! Different entries, might (probably) do Snape, Harry, Ron, James Sirius Potter.**

**I don't own Harry Potter or anything related to it.**

* * *

Dear_ journal_, not diary,

Let's make this quick. I've got limited time, you know.

So, anyway, this is a manly, sophisticated _journal _written only to-** make himself look manly in front of Evans**\- shut up Padfoot!

* * *

Got away from Padfoot. So, this is a manly, sophisticated journal written only to get extra credit in Divination. I know, stupid, huh? Also, this is a journal, not diary. Stupid Padfoot and Wormtail, they're writing one too, the idiots. Remind me to write "Girly Diary" on theirs. In permanent marker.

I'm such a kind soul, only doing that.

So... My dreams.

_Date_: May 1st, 1976_, _or today...

_Dream_: I threw Sirius in a boiling cauldron.

_Prediction_: I'm going on a date with Lily, the most perfect girl ever.

This actually could work... Later, Journal, I'm off to throw Padfoot in a boiling cauldron.

The most epic person and worthy of Lily ever,

James Potter


	2. Sirius Black

Dear Journal,

Evans has done it. She drove Prongs crazy.

I'm serious! Prongs ran over to me, tied me up, conjoured a cauldron out of nowhere and filled it boiling water, yelling ,"FOR YOU, MY SWEET FLOWER! DATE AFTER I TOSS SIRIUS IN THIS BOILING CAULDRON?"

I barely got away. Also, while I was literally fighting for my life, that coward Wormtail just sat there and laughed. He will pay, the snivelling coward! And the whole Gryffindor house. They're cowards too. Except for Evans. We decided to get revenge against Prongs. It will be humiliating and painful.

So anyways, my dreams... Shut it Prongs, you deserve to be tied up there in the corner. And muffled.

_Date_: May 1st, 1976

_Dream_: Tossing James into a boiling cauldron.

_Prediction_: Prongs will get severely burned. And suffer. And die. Rightfully, I'm supposed to be his best mate. Err... I am suffering in betrayal, so extra points?

The greatest prankster in history,

Sirius


	3. Peter Pettigrew

Dear Journal,

Oh wow... Guess what? Prongs tried to kill Padfoot!

I expect somehow the whole school will know tomorrow, this is juicy stuff. I heard Jorkins saying that Sirius was dating Lily, so James got furious and tried to kill him painfully. As if, I think James just made a prediction, then decided to try it out.

Remus got to the common room just in time and seperated them, asking them what happened. Actually, yelled at Sirius for being so stupid for some reason. Must be his reputation.

My dreams!

_Date_: May 1st, 1976

_Dream_: Finding lots of premium quality cheese and eating it!

_Prediction_: Err.. Someone will die?

From (? What am I supposed to say?),

Peter


	4. Remus Lupin

**A/N: Remus does his homework the day after the cauldron incident! Bold Italics are real life, not diary mode!**

* * *

Dear Journal,

What did I do to deserve such annoying friends? And now they're trying to kill each other!

Why, Journal, why?

Sirius must have done something to James and made him angry.

Wait...

Oh, someone up there please give me patience. Please.

Ok, Peter's writing is sloppier, and Sirius has bold, neat handwriting.

Potter wrote "Girly Diary" on you, poor journal. In green, too.

Let's see, Sirius' and Peter's too.

**_"Potter!"_**

**_James woke up. "What, Moony?"_**

**_"Aguamenti!"_**

**_"ACK *COUGH* ACK!"_**

**_"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU, MOONY!"_**

**_"Does "Girly Diary" ring a bell, Antlerhead?"_**

**_"Oh yeah..."_**

Aguamenti. A classic.

So, my dreams...

_Date_: May 2nd, 1976

_Dream_: I went to the Library of Congress. So many books...

_Prediction_: Potter and Sirius will suffocate from the sheer amount of books in the library. So terrible.

From,

Remus


	5. Harry Potter

**A/N: Doing Remus later, want to do this one first! Maruaders events gets boring if you write in five points of views.**

* * *

Dear... Diary? Journal?

Argh, which one? The assignment is called "Dream Diary", but it sounds too girly. Let me consult Ron, Hermione quit anyways.

Alright, journal it is. So, let's get on with the assignment and... Why am I talking/writing to a book? The _Prophet _must be right, I'm going crazy.

_Date_: January 1st, 1996

_Dream_: I, err, drowned Snape in Potions.

_Prediction_: Snape will somehow manage to give me detention for the rest of my Hogwarts years while I'm drowning him. How sad, terrible, and heart-wrenching (Extra credit would make me more miserable, Professor!).

By, From?

Harry


	6. James S Potter & Fred Weasley ll

**A/N: Again, skipping eras and such. This is not going to be organized. **

**(Fred is bold and James is normal)**

* * *

Dear Mature Journal,

Fred and I are taking Divination. Can't believe the old bat (Trelawney, not Firenze, he's cool) gave us homework. So, we decided to do it together!

**Yeah, it's going to be faster, so more time for Quidditch!**

Go Quidditch!

**Wooh! So, anyway, the homework.**

Fred Weasley the Second! How dare you say th-th-that foul word?!

**Ahh! I'm so sorry!**

It's alright, Freddy, I forgive you. So let's embrace our house and tackle it bravely!

**Go Gryffindor!**

_Date_: March 2nd, 2020

_Dream_: W**e** b**e**c**a**m**e** t**h**e **P**r**a**n**k**i**n**g **K**i**n**g**s** o**f** t**h**e **U**n**i**v**e**r**s**e**!**

_Prediction:_

We pranked everyone to death.

**Trelawney, imagine how terrible it is, everyone dying.**

Yeah! Imagine, Professor!

From** not**-yours truly,

James

**Fred**


	7. Albus Dumbledore

**A/N: Voldemort is next!**

* * *

Dear Dream-Diary,

Why, hello there, Diary. I am in a very good mood today. Elphias and I have decided to go around the world after we graduate.

Of course, I care a lot about Kendra, my sister, but I just cannot miss a chance like this!

So, enough of my rambling.

_Date_: January 7th, 1897

_Dream_: I traveled to Egypt with Elphias.

_Prediction_: This is imprecise and ridiculous. If I was not in such a good mood, I would burn this worthless book.

Egypt,

Albus


	8. Tom Marvolo Riddle

Journal,

Today has been a success. The oaf, Hagrid, has been expelled.

The fool.

Also, that stupid stalker of mine, Myrtle has been killed.

"_Oh, Tom, there's a Hogsmeade weekend this week. You know, I would be honored to go with the most handsome, popular, and kindest boy in the school!" _

I noticed that the monster who killed her was rewarder.

Thoroughly.

I swear, Journal, it was creepy. The foolish girl was four years younger than me!

Pardon me while I vomit.

_Date: _December 17th, 1943

_Dream_: All the Muggles in the world were extinct.

_Prediction_: Wizards ruled supreme. The world thanked me for purging it of mu-... Never mind. Forget I ever wrote that.

Riddle


	9. Moaning Myrtle

Dear Diary,

Oh, Tom is sooo dreamy!

Gorgeous dark hair, chocolate brown liquid eyes, ivory skin that contrasts so sharply and hansomely with his eyes and hair.

I asked him out a while ago, but for some reason he told me to "stuff it and go away."

It's alright, though. Tom's just in denial. He just needs some time.

More bad news, however. Olivia teased me again.

She told me that with my stringy, plain hair and 'nerdy' glasses, I would never get Tom.

I told her to go away and hexed her.

I'm hiding in the bathroom right now, crying.

Wait, I think I heard something outside of my stall.

It sounds like... a snake?

I'll get back to you later.

My life is terrible,

Myrtle


	10. Andromeda Tonks

Dear Diary,

Bella came up to me a few hours ago.

Something about Tonks, disgraceful, and filth.

I wasn't really listening.

Bella also accused me of,"liking that disgrace to the name of wizard."

What? He's kind, generous, cute-

What am I saying?!

I am a Black! I can't think that muggle-borns are cute!

I'll just do my homework to clear my mind.

_Date_: September 5th, 1970

_Dream_: Going on a date with Ted...

_Prediction_: I am so going to be disowned.

Diary. I just realized something.

I'm in love with Ted Tonks.

Yours truly,

Andromeda


	11. Alastor Moody

**A/N: Finally got around to revising it.**

* * *

Journal,  
SPELLIS REVELIO! FINITE INCATATEM!  
Alright, you aren't jinxed or hexed by those hell-bent Slytherins.  
CONSTANT VIGILANCE!

Date: September 19th, 1946  
Dream: Becoming an Auror  
Prediction: Dark wizards beware.

CONSTANT VIGILANCE!

Alastor


	12. Lily Evans Potter

Dear Diary,

I hate James Potter.

He's so arrogant, stupid, and over-confident.

What do the other girls even see in him?

Maruaders. What a stupid name.

If 'The Maruaders' isn't stupid enough, let's move on to their nicknames.

Wormtail is (I think) Peter. It sounds like he has a worm coming out of his butt.

Creepy.

Moony is obviously Remus. I'm not telling you why, Diary, jeez.

Cool name, I personally think that the moon is beautiful.

Padfoot is probably Black the Blithering Blubbering Blockhead. It sounds like he has padded feet, like a dog.

What an insult to dogs.

Prongs is the enemy, Potter the Potty-Head. It sounds like he has forks on his head.

This is so weird, but when I think of the words "Prongs", I think of stags.

I hope deer all over the world will forgive me for comparing them to Potter.

Oh, who am I kidding, 'comparing', ha, deer win all the way.

Mmm, Alice is yelling at me to finish so that the "bright light will stop burning my poor eye-balls!"

I didn't know that Lumos was so dangerous, but I'll do my homework anyway.

Why did I even take Divination again?

_Date_: February 11th, 1976

_Dream:_ I murdered Potter. Painfully.

_Prediction_: I will go to Azkaban, but will go knowing that I freed my fellow female-kind from a monster.

From,

Lily _EVANS, _NOT POTTER!


	13. Teddy Lupin

Dear Journal,

Wow. I've been looking through the school's Dream Diaries.

Who knew that Dumbledore and Voldemort had diaries?

Creepy mental image there.

I also read the Marauders' diaries as well.

Who knew that James Potter wanted to kill Sirius Black in order to win Lily's love? And my dad broke them up?

James must've really loved Lily or was really stupid. Probably the latter.

I can't seem to concentrate today, I have a date with Victiore in three hours.

What if she breaks up with me? What if she goes after someone else? What if she gets amnesia and completely forgets everything about me?

_Date: _In three hours!

_Dream:_ Victiore dumped me!

_Prediction:_ I will die from heart-break.

Panicking,

Teddy


	14. Victoire Weasley

**A/N: Sorry for the not-so-short hiatus...**

* * *

Dear Diary,

Oh. My. Merlin.

I'm going on a date with TEDDY LUPIN, the sweetest, most handsome guy in Hogwarts!

In. An. Hour.

What if he doesn't like me and breaks up with me?!

NOOOOOO!

_Date_: IN TWO HOURS!

_Dream_: WHAT THE HECK AM I DOING, WRITING?! I NEED TO GET READY!

_Prediction_: OMM HE'S GOING TO BREAK UP WITH ME!

HELP!

Victoire


End file.
